Try Again
by HunterG
Summary: Harry is 25 and Voldemort is gone. But he still seems...different. Like he's still looking for something. When he finds a way to possibly change everything...what will happen? What if...he makes it so Sirius and Remus died instead of Lily and James? R


I don't own this

* * *

Harry walked around the rebuilt version of Godric's Hollow he inherited when he turned 17. He was 25 now and married to Ginny Weasley. Harry had defeated Voldemort when he was 22 in the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Ginny was due with twins and he was ready. Harry shut his eyes when a flashback hit him like a bus. A woman with bright red hair…she was holding a spoon as a baby kept spitting food out… Harry gasped for air. He'd been getting flashbacks ever since he moved into the mansion. He had subconscious memories from when he was a baby. 

"Harry, where are you?" Ginny called out. Harry ran to the stairs where he saw Ginny standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ginny, what are you doing? You could've fallen down the stairs. You could've hurt the babies and…I could've lost you."

"Harry, if you act like that all the time, I don't think I'll ever be allowed to use stairs again." Ginny laughed. Then, she looked at him. He looked worried. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Fine, I just…I had one of those flashbacks again."

Harry walked to Ginny and picked up her hand. "Ginny, I still don't want to lose you. Please... don't risk it. I..." Harry sighed and cut off.

Ginny looked at Harry and saw the darkness that had been there since the war. Harry and Ginny had traveled through everything. Harry however... He'd lost Ron and Hermione. Sure, Ginny lost them too but they were Harry's surrogate family. Ginny was there when he found them.

* * *

Flashback 

Ginny stood bloodied next to Harry. They were walking around the courtyard at Hogwarts where a battle had finished along with the war. More than half the Order was dead along with many students whose bodies were all over the ground. As Harry and Ginny walked to a fountain...they saw Hermione and Ron lying on the ground a little less bloody than Ginny. Harry had completely frozen as his world shattered in place. Lee Jordan walked from a hidden spot near the fountain and saw Harry.

"Harry," he said, "I saw them when they died...Hermione was being chased by someone when she ran into Ron...Ron held onto her while everyone else was fighting. He kept screaming 'We've got to find Harry' over and over…I think she kissed him and when she stopped… they turned around when they were about to run when…when a Death Eater killed them both...I'm so sorry, Harry..."

"Harry...please...speak." Ginny said softly. "I know it's hard." Ginny's voice quivered as she spoke. "Please..."

"So…they're gone, Lee?"

"Yeah, Harry, they're gone. Have either of you seen Fred or George? I haven't seen either of them."

"They're safe. I made them stay home with Angelina and Katie. I refuse to let those two die and leave their wives behind. Don't worry about them, Lee."

Ginny looked at Harry and saw his last glow of strength simply die out like a dying candle.

* * *

End Flashback

Ginny hugged Harry. "Harry, please don't worry. I'm right here, I promise."

Harry wrapped his arm around her. "I know, Ginny. I know."

With that, Ginny walked away to their room. Harry sighed and walked to the library. He had been trying to find a way to fix all his problems. Just the other day, he had found a book that spoke of time travel other than a time turner.

_Although the Time Turner is known as the only way to "time travel" there is one other way that few even look into. Known as the Time Serum, it is a potion that will warp a person to any place in anytime for a certain amount of time. It is extremely difficult to brew requiring the scale of a Horn Tail Dragon, and the hair of a Yeti. It is said to be able to change time completely unlike the Time Turner that must conform to the present of the time traveler. _

Harry read the article over and over and finally looked at the instructions for the potion. It was probably the most complicated potion Harry had ever seen but he decided to attempt it anyway.

* * *

-Three Months Later- 

Harry finally had perfected the potion. It was a warm night. Ginny and the twins were sleeping. (The children were born, boy and girl named James and Lily, go figure.) Harry shut his eyes and swallowed the potion after putting a small vial for his return trip into his pocket. In his mind, he began to chant the date he wanted to go to. October 30, 1980, the day before his parents were killed. (I apologize if the date it wrong.)

Harry walked around Hogwarts which he recognized distinctly. Walking to Dumbledore's office, Harry contemplated what he would say. At the gargoyle, Harry began to guess passwords. "Cockroach Cluster, Butterbeer, Fire Whiskey! Errr…Lemon drop! Ice Mice!" With that, the stairs began to appear and Harry went in. Dumbledore was in his study pacing as usual when Harry came in.

"James?" Dumbledore said at first.

"No, sir, my name is Harry Potter, son of Lily and James. I must request something of you." Harry said directly.

"Harry Potter? Nonsense, Harry is but a year old. You are at least 23, young man."

"Indeed, I am, sir. I am from the future with something known at the Time Serum. I assume you are familiar with it?"

"I am, Mr. Potter. And what is your business in my office about young James and Lily Potter?"

"Sir, I ask that you put young Harry Potter into Remus and Sirius's custody for the night. I beg of you."

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, why would the young boy be safer with them?"

"Please, sir, just trust me. I am that young boy as an adult. If you do this, I will have fulfilled my purpose in my time. I beg of you though, please put the infant in their possession for tomorrow night."

"Very well, I shall do what I can. You seem very determined, Mr. Potter. Therefore, I will fulfill your request."

"Thank you, Professor." With that, Harry took out his vial and drank the potion while chanting the date of January 3, 2005.

When Harry woke up, he found himself in the library with someone screaming his name.

"HARRY!" the voice screamed. It wasn't Ginny, however. As the owner of the voice reached the library, Harry drew his wand just in case. A young girl with walked into the room. _'Who is she?' _Harry thought.

The girl was about 5'6 with bright red hair and had icy blue eyes. She was thin, but not a stick. In other words, she didn't look anorexic. She was wearing a black shirt with The Used on it along with a pair of loose, baggy cargos. "Hey, Chosen Boy, Mum and Dad want to see you."

"Wait, but who are you?"

"I'm your sister, loser. And why are you holding your wand?" She shook her head. "Come on, Mum and Dad want to talk to you before you go home."

"Home? But…I live here."

"Harry, what is with you today? You moved out 3 years ago when you married Ginny."

"Err…right. So…what about Ron and Hermione?"

"What about them? They're with Jen, you know, their daughter?"

Harry sighed with relief. So they were alive now. "So…where are mum and dad?"

"They're in the kitchen, come on." Harry followed his sister to the kitchen where he saw Lily and James.

"Harry, there you are. How are Chase and Kali?" Lily asked.

"They're fine…how are you guys?" Harry said nervously.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem…tense." James said.

"I'm fine, dad. Can I just ask something?"

"Of course, son."

"What happened to Voldemort?"

Surprised, James looked at him. "You defeated him a few years ago, don't you remember?"

"Of course, I'm just a little…drowsy I suppose."

"Do you want Kayla to take you home or something? We don't want you getting lost on your way home." Lily said.

"Yeah, if you could. That'd be great."

* * *

What do you think? I don't know where exactly I'm heading with all this so…give me some ideas. 


End file.
